EP004
Summary Alex and Nikki were running toward the exit of the Viridian Forest, while Beedrills were flying over them. Alex called his Charmander from Poke Ball. Charmander burned Beedrills with Flamethrower, after that Beedrills fled away. Alex and Nikki agreed that this time was close. The two of them arrived in Pewter City. In Pokemon Center, Alex heard from Nurse Joy that Pewter City has a Gym Leader and that he's and excellent Pokemon Trainer. Alex headed towards the Pewter Gym. Nurse Joy wished him good luck. When he arrives, the Gym was dark. Alex soon meets the Gym Leader, Salvadore, and challenges him to a battle. Salvadore asked Alex how long is he travelling. Alex replied that he has been travelling for five days. With a snap of his fingers, Salvadore transforms the Gym into a rocky field and turns on the lights. Alex chooses his Charmander while Salvadore chooses his Geodude. Alex checks Geodude's data on Pokedex. Charmander uses Skull Bash but Geodude dodges. Geodude defeats Charmander with Mega Punch. As Alex leaves the Gym, he began to think about whether Harry was right. Maybe he is not destined to be a Pokemon Master. At that moment Alex saw Lugia fly in the sky. Alex wondered which is this Pokemon. He has never seen him before. Alex wanted to check Pokemon's data, but Pokedex didn't recognized it. Pokedex explained that many Pokemon were still unknown. At that moment Nikki appeared. She asked Alex how his Gym Battle ended. Alex sadly replied that he had lost. Nikki tried to comfort him, but she did not suceed. She even offers to lend Alex her Horsea. However, Alex refuses. At that moment appeared mysterious man. He suggests that Alex follow him to his home. Alex agrees, and over some tea they discuss what happened in the Gym. Man identified himself as Flint. He notices that Alex is obviously upset over his loss. It reminded him of Ash Ketchum. Flint smiles and mentions that he might know a way Alex can improve Charmander's strength. Flint was looking for something in his drawer. After a while, Flint found what he was looking for. Flint handed to Alex TM contained a move "Brick Break". Flint explained to Alex that's a fighting attack that will help him defeat Salvadore. The next day, Alex returns with confidence to the Pewter City Gym for a rematch. Salvadore is also confident after his easy victory in the last battle, and the two quickly start the rematch. Alex chooses his Charmander while Salvadore chooses his Geodude. Charmander attack with Skull Bash, but Geodude dodges. Geodude plummets Charmander to the ground with Mega Punch. Charmander got up from the ground and uses his new attack Brick Break, which gives Geodude a lot of damage. Charmander uses Brick Break one more time and defeats Geodude. Salvadore was amazed. He asked Alex how fire Pokemon like Charmander knows Brick Break. Alex smiled. Salvadore explained that rather than being a Gym Leader, his dream is to become a Pokemon watcher, but can't do so because he must lead the Gym. He gives Alex the Badge, and asks him to fulfill his dream, to which Alex agrees. Suddenly, Flint reappears, revealing that he is Salvadore's father. He explained that he yesterday returned to Kanto after his long journey. Alex puzzles over the fact that Flint helped him instead of his son. Flint explains that Alex's helplessness reminded him of one trainer whom he met 8 years ago. Flint is ready to take back the responsibilities that he abandoned, so Salvadore can go with Alex and Nikki on their journey. That evening, Alex and Nikki together with Salvadore continue their journey. Major Events * Alex's Charmander is revealed to know Flamethrower * Alex and Nikki reach Pewter City and meet Salvadore, the Pewter Gym Leader * Alex lost against Salvadore, suffering his third loss in a row * Alex's Charmander learns Brick Break * Alex wins his rematch against Salvadore * Salvadore gives Alex his first Badge, the Boulder Badge * Salvadore joins Alex and Nikki on their Pokemon Journey Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Nurse Joy * Salvadore (debut) * Flint (debut) * Harry (mentioned only) * Ash Ketchum (mentioned only) Pokemon * Charmander (Alex's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Geodude (Salvadore's, debut) * Horsea (Nikki's, mentioned) * Beedrill (multiple) * Pidgey (multiple) * Lugia (anime) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes